It is common for digital video content, such as television (TV), movies, games, videos, etc., to include a logo, a title, or a sub-title. For example, many TV broadcasts include the logo of the broadcasting network or station in a portion of the video frame. In some cases, the logo may be semi-transparent. In other cases, the logo may be solid and not transparent. The logo often remains in the video frames being displayed throughout an entire program, or even continuously for all programs on a network or channel. Similarly, titles and sub-titles may be included in video frames to convey information to the viewer. In some cases, advertising is also included in the video frames in a manner similar to a logo. Logo, title, and sub-title detection is a common task in video editing operations. However, the detection is typically done as part of off-line processing of the video frames in order to remove the logo or to identify advertising segments. Additionally, current techniques for logo detection are inefficient and slow.